Disarm: A Merder Fanfic
by merder6
Summary: My personal continuation of what happened after the opening scene of Disarmed, when Meredith and Derek are in bed after the fishing trip.


Derek didn't understand why they were going over it again. They were, once again, lying in bed, talking about Cristina. Meredith just couldn't seem to let go of the idea of him taking Cristina fishing. Shouldn't she understand that he was trying to help her best friend and, by proxy, her?

_"You spent six hours on a boat?" Meredith asked._

_"Yes," he replied._

_"And you talked about fishing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"For six hours?"_

_"Pretty much, yeah," Derek responded, trying to stay calm._

_"Derek?"_

_"What do you want me to say? We went fishing, we talked about fishing."_

_"I want the whole story," Meredith insisted._

_"That is the whole story!"_

_"She caught a fish and cried is not the whole story," said Meredith angrily._

_"Except it is the story, it is in fact the entire story," Derek retorted, raising his voice slightly._

_They sat in bed silently for a moment. Meredith bit her lip before quietly saying "I'm ovulating."_

_"Oh God," Derek groaned as he took off his bathrobe and got under the covers._

_"I mean, you stole my best friend, and it's not ok. It's not ok for the two of you to hang out and—" Meredith ripped off her sweatpants, but left her top on._

_"I am not hanging out with her; I am trying to help her!" Derek interrupted._

_"By hanging out with her!"_

_Derek took of his pajama pants and boxers, and, while lifting his shirt over his head, asked hotly "are we going to do this or not?"_

_"I'm too mad to even look at you!"_

_"Then roll over."_

_Meredith turned on her side, facing away from him. "Fine."_

Derek began to inch closer to her, but stopped. He couldn't do this angry at her, or with her angry at him. If Meredith did get pregnant tonight, he would know that their future child would be conceived out of obligation and possibly anger, not love. Not the way it should be.

A few inches away, Meredith was thinking almost the same thing; she couldn't do it. She felt abandoned and lonely. Cristina blamed her for her inability to operate, and now Derek was angry at her. She wanted him to hold her, to make her feel better. A tear slid down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

This action was not lost on Derek, whose head was propped up on one of his arms, staring at Meredith's back. "Mer?" he said softly, his voice tender and concerned.

"What?" she snapped. "Do you not want to do this tonight? Let's not bother, screw it."

He placed a hand on Meredith's waist, sliding it up and down her side. "Mer, come on. Roll over, please?" he pleaded with her.

Sighing, Meredith rolled over onto her back, looking up at Derek. His blue eyes, filled with love and care, bore into hers. He leaned down lightly, kissing her forehead.

"I _do_ want to do this tonight," he said, stroking her cheek. "But not like this. Not when you're mad at me." Tilting his head and smiling slightly, he continued "I love you more than anything. I don't mean to hurt you; I'm just trying to help your friend."

Meredith just looked up at him, into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she finally conceded. "But, you two weren't the only ones affected by the shooting."

Derek bent down to kiss her on the lips. "I know. I love you," he replied, kissing her again.

As he lifted his head, Meredith smiled. Placing her arms around his neck, she pulled Derek back to her, kissing him hungrily. He responded with equal enthusiasm, coaxing her lips open and slipping his tongue inside her mouth. He left a trail of kisses along her jaw line, and sucked on her neck. His hands moved down to her waist, where he tugged at her orange shirt, pulling it up over her head, now fully naked.

Derek shifted so that he was hovering over her and gazed down at Meredith's perfect body. Kissing her again on the neck, he moved downward to her collarbone. Meredith sighed in response, arching herself into him, needing to feel more of him. She felt his erection against her lower stomach and let out a soft moan in anticipation.

Derek moved further down her body, reaching for her breasts. His mouth closed over one of her nipples, licking and sucking on in slowly while his hand played with the other. Meredith let out a cry of pleasure and tangled her fingers in his hair. He removed his mouth from her breast, finding her lips again in a passionate kiss. As he moved his mouth back down towards her other breast, Derek's hand continued further down, opening Meredith's legs and rubbing against her clitoris.

"Oh God Derek!" Meredith exclaimed, his touch causing her hips to buck reflexively. Derek looked up at her, smiling when he saw Meredith's head rolled back onto the pillow, biting her bottom lip to keep her from crying out. He placed light kisses across her flat stomach and continued lower, replacing his fingers with his mouth.

Meredith moaned again. _God, he knew exactly what to do to make her moan _she thought as he nibbled and licked her sensitive spot. She could feel her muscles begin to tense, and she knew that she would cum soon.

Derek knew her body so well, almost as well as she did. Just when Meredith thought she couldn't handle the pleasure, Derek pulled away from her. Panting, Meredith pleaded "Please Derek…don't stop!" Grinning at her wickedly, he took two fingers and thrust inside of her, causing her to scream in surprise and delight.

His mouth went back to work on her bundle of nerves while his fingers moved in and out of her, first slowly, then faster, then slowly again. She kept moaning his name between pants, and her hips rolled beneath him, trying to bring him closer. She was hot and wet, loving what he was doing to her. He knew she was getting close, and the desire to kiss her was overwhelming. Pulling his mouth from her folds and replacing it with his thumb, he brought his face close to hers. Her eyes were shut, head thrown back with her damp hair surrounding her face. Her mouth was open, panting that she was almost there, that she was so close. His fingers worked harder, moving faster within her. She grinded against him, the pressure of his hand pushing her even closer to the edge. Finally, Derek felt her muscles clench around his fingers and as her orgasm hit, Derek's lips crashed into hers, silencing her cries.

Meredith lay trembling beneath him as Derek lightly kissed her forehead and cheeks. Meredith slid a hand down on to Derek's shaft and began to stroke him, moving her hand up and down his length. Derek groaned as he felt himself grow even harder at her touch. Soon he couldn't take it anymore; he reached down, grabbing Meredith's wrist, lacing his fingers with hers and placing their hands over her head. He shifted so he was almost inside of her, and Meredith raised herself up slightly to give him better access. He stared into her eyes as he thrust into her with one quick motion, filling her completely.

Derek grunted as he began to pump in and out of her, while Meredith whimpered beneath him. She lifted her face to kiss his lips, then his neck, roaming down to his chest and back up again. All the while Derek pumped in and out, changing his speed and strength. She shifted beneath him, writhing in pleasure at each thrust. She began to move her hips to move in sync with his, allowing him to move deeper inside her.

"Damn it Meredith," Derek groaned as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her. One of Meredith's hands reached down, grabbing his ass and pushing him into her harder, a signal for Derek to pick up the pace. He did so willingly, thrusting faster and harder, relishing in the heat of her body. Meredith's other hand raked through his hair, grabbing him and pulling him up to kiss her.

"Der" she panted, her chest rising and falling with each of his thrusts. "I'm going to cum soon. I'm almost there."

"Me too," he grunted, almost unable to control his erection any longer. With one hand rolling her breast, his other hand slid between their hips, helping Meredith reach a more intense orgasm.

"Yes Derek! Ahh!" Meredith shouted as she reached her climax and her walls contracted around him. Derek couldn't take much more; he pushed one last time, burying himself deep inside of her, calling her name as he spilled inside of her.

Derek collapsed on top of her, Meredith's arms around his back. She was still trembling from her orgasm, and he ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at her beauty. He eventually withdrew and rolled off of her, once again on his side. She was smiling at him, tilting her head in a way that asked him to kiss her, which he complied with, gently touching his lips to hers. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her towards him.

"Still mad?" He asked softly.

Meredith looked at him, smiling slightly. "No," she responded. "I'm not. I'm just worried about Cristina, but I don't want to worry right now, I just want to lie here with you. Just like this."

Derek's arm tightened around her, making Meredith feel safe and loved, her fears almost disappearing in that moment. "I love you," Derek whispered into her ear, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," Meredith replied sleepily, shifting so that she and Derek were in a loose spoon when they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
